Jump's Ghosts
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: When Dan escapes the ghost zone and tries to get revenge. Danny, Sam and Jazz survive and move to Jump city what happens when the Teen Titan's bump in to a Ghostly Problem and need help? Read to find out. Rated T cause I'm unsure
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

Danny's Dream/Nightmare

_The room was covered in fire the iron plated walls glowing in the extreme heat of the blue flames consuming everything and everyone in the lab. An evil sadistic laugh from behind me made me turn round and floating there was HIM. I have no idea how he got out and I didn't really care, I wanted to send HIM to oblivion. I was knocked out of my anger trance by a pair of screams._

_"DANNY! HELP US!" I turned round to see Sam and Jazz standing in front of the Ghost Portal backing away from the fire. At that instant HE launched an Ecto-blast at them only for them do dodge and cause the portal to explode._

_Dream End _

I woke up bathed in sweat I looked round the room a sighed noticing it was just a nightmare the accident happened 2 years ago and it's still fresh in my mind. I pulled my legs up to my chest and quietly sobbed remembering all the deaths that had happened that day on my 15th birthday. _Dad, Mum, Mr and Mrs Manson as well as Grandma Manson, Mr and Mrs Foley and finally Tucker _my best friend since we were children. I bit back the tears only to hear heavy breathing with my super hearing knowing that Jazz and Sam had also been awoken by a nightmare. I sighed remembering the events of that week waking up in the hospital finding out that me, my sister and Sam were the only survivors of that day finding out that they were sending me and Jazz to Vlad and Sam would be staying with her aunt and uncle in New York. The next day we were at Vlad's only to have him knock on the door and tell us Sam was here because her aunt and uncle thought it was a good idea for her to be with the other people who survived.

Although we were happy to see her and find out she was staying we were still upset for our losses only to find out that during the explosion Sam and Jazz were infused with vast amounts of Ectoplasm so they were half ghost to. Sam adopted the name Nightshade for her ghost form as it was her family's favourite plant and she could control plants (like during the undergrowth incident). Jazz on the other hand adopted the name Psychologia (Latin for phycology) and could see a person's thoughts and also had a similar ability to Johnny 13 by having a shadow she could summon. I now go by just Phantom and changed my appearance I now wore a black jacket and black combat boots along with a black t-shirt with my DP logo on it in white. Sam wore a green jacket and green combat boots while Jazz wore similar clothes to Kitty (Johnny 13's girlfriend) but wore a white jacket instead of a red one (This is all in their ghost forms). After Vlad found out he quickly helped me teach them to control their powers and life was pretty good as no more ghosts could come to the human realm because the portal was blown up. That was until the G.I.W showed up claiming there was vast amounts of Ecto-activity in the house they quickly started attacking after they found Vlad's portal believing we were helping ghosts. Vlad had given us each a bank account under alias's and told us to run and make new life for ourselves and that is how we ended up in an apartment in Jump city with enough money to last us eternity and a bit. After escaping to Jump we changed our names to match our bank accounts and so was born Daniel, Samantha and Jasmine Spiritus.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EITHER DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS

* * *

Titans Tower

Ravens P.O.V

I had been woken up by a vast amount of emotions reaching me from somewhere in the city I was shocked to realize that they were vast amounts of pain, sadness and regret these came from 3 different people but I was unable to locate the source but what stood out more was that one of the 3 felt increasingly large amounts of self-loathing. I let out a long sigh knowing that with all of these emotions running through the air there was no way of me getting back to sleep so I decided to meditate. I was half way through my usual chant when the alarm sounded making my room walls flash red. I got up realizing that after this no one was going to get any sleep. I made my way to the common room to find the others already around the computer.

"What's causing trouble at this time?" I asked as I walked up behind them. They turned round.

"Someone broke in to the zoo." Beast Boy stated while the others had confused looks on their faces.

"And why is that our problem?" I asked "And why does a zoo even have alarms in the first place?"

"It turns out there a rare pair of purple back gorillas there and there the only ones left on the planet." Robin stated.

"So someone broke in there to gorilla-nap them? Who would do that?" I enquired

"I don't know but we're going to find out Titans Go!" Robin stated

We arrived at the zoo to see a guy in a mechanical suit with green hair that looked like fire but what shocked us was what he said.

"You're pelt shall adorn the foot of my bed as a plush rug for what you did to me!" as he yelled at the female gorilla as a ray gun popped out of his suits arm.

"OK WHAT? DUDE! THAT IS GROSS and what did the gorilla do to you anyway? But more importantly WHERE DID THAT GUN COME FROM?" Beast Boy yelled as we struck our regular fighting pose. The man turned round and yelled.

"Who dares disturb Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter?"

At that instant I froze _did he say Ghost Zone?_

"What type of organization is this Ghost Zone?" Robin enquired

But before anyone could answer the man now identified as Skulker attacked by launching rockets from a rocket launcher on his shoulder. We all dodged and Robin led the charge against Skulker but when Robins bow staff should have hit the mechanical suit we all stared as it slipped right through him.

"OK WHAT THE FUCK?" Beast Boy yelled

Skulker laughed and turned his hand in to an axe but just as it was about to hit Robin the gorilla pounded the man to the ground with a snort. At that moment the police arrive to see the gorilla pound at the ground where Skulker was just moments before. We all helped get Delilah back in to her cage with a terrified Sampson in the corner. When we got back to the Tower Robin started the regular meeting to discuss what happened.

"Anyone know of this Ghost Zone he spoke of is?" Robin asked

"It's believed to be the dimension where all ghosts live." I said in my usual monotone voice

"Please friends, what are these Ghosts you speak of?" Starfire asked in her usual clueless manner

"They're basically dead people come back to scare people although they don't exist so it doesn't matter." Cyborg said bluntly.

"So Raven you've heard of this place before?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I read about it in one of my books it is supposed to be endless, but all of my books say it's a myth."

"Ok everyone search for whatever you can find about this ghost zone and meet back up in the morning."

Cyborg's P.O.V

I searched the internet for what I could find to find a very interesting web page. _What's this? _The article read:

_Resident Ghost hunters Jack and Madeline Fenton claim to have built a portal in to the Ghost Zone._

_Hmm interesting let's see what I can find on these Fenton's _Cyborg thought. About half an hour later he found a very depressing article about how the Fenton's, Manson's and Foley families died in an explosion and only the Fenton's children _Jasmine_ and _Daniel_ as well as the Manson's daughter _Samantha_ survived the explosion. _ Robin will want to know this _Cyborg thought and stored the two articles in to his memory banks and went to bed 10 minutes later after more research.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not own either Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**I will not be updating for a week or so due to a family holiday Sorry *puts hands together***

* * *

Danny's apartment

Danny's P.O.V

After the nightmare last night I knew if I went back to sleep it would only get worse so I decided to spend the rest of the night working on some of my inventions in my lab which was in the basement of the apartment complex we bought it's only small but has enough room for us all and spares. We have 8 rooms in total and a basement which is used for my lab. I have rebuilt most of my parents invention including the portal to the ghost zone with the genetic lock so only me, Sam and Jazz can open it, it will also shock anyone who isn't us with enough electricity to make them unconscious.

After I finished reinventing another of my parent's inventions the _Fenton ghost catcher _I decided to go upstairs and make breakfast as the clock said it was 9:30 and knowing Sam and Jazz they would get up in ten minutes. I decided to make the regular salad sandwich for Sam and got the cereal out for me and Jazz. As I placed the cereal on the table Jazz walked in with her usual happy face despite her having a nightmare.

"Morning Jazz!" I greeted her while smiling at the fact she had already cleaned up and brushed her hair.

"Morning little bro." she teased while making her cereal.

As she finished we heard the thumping of heavy footsteps on the stairs as Sam entered the kitchen. I handed her the sandwich and smiled knowing she hated the mornings and the sun that hit her room first every morning.

"Good morning Sam!" I said cheerily knowing it would annoy her to no ends.

She glared at me "what is so good about it?" she asked and took her sandwich to the living room and turned on the TV.

We all know she was in one of her morning moods and be back to normal in about 30 minutes or so. I was about to wash me and Jazz's bowls when there was a loud gasp and called us in.

"What is it Sam?" I asked half curious, half worried.

"Look!" she said while turning the volume up.

The news person was talking about an attack on a gorilla at the zoo.

_'The Teen Titans battled and caused the attacker to retreat with the help of the gorilla Delilah. The zoo released the footage of the attack to us this morning.' The woman nodded to the side and played a video of a man with a mechanical suit and flames for hair point a ray gun at the gorilla. The man turned round only to launch missiles at the teenage superheroes. Robin dodged and attacked the man with his bow-staff only for it to pass harmlessly through the man. The man was then tackled by the gorilla and melted in to the ground. The screen changed back to the news woman. 'The Titans said the man identified himself as Skulker of an organisation known as the Ghost Zone.'_

The TV went blank and me and the others stood there in silence for what felt like hours but could have been a few minutes.

"Seems Skulker is still a bit peeved about the defeat that Delilah gave him back in Amity." I said to try and halt the silence.

"What are the Titans going to do? They can't fight ghosts." Jazz asked seemingly very interested.

"I'll see them at work so I'll listen in and maybe ask them about it." I said

"Do you think we should help Danny? I mean it's been a while since we fought a ghost so maybe we should. It could be interesting saying we are from the ghost zone too." Sam said while a smirk ran across her face.

"Let me see what they now first and then we'll see." I said smiling at the thought.

Titans Tower

Cyborg's P.O.V

I woke up and walked to the common room to get myself a nice meaty breakfast. To find out everyone except Beast Boy ready for the meeting. I quickly ate my breakfast and waited with all the others for Beast Boy. He arrived about half an hour later. After he finished his disgusting tofu breakfast Robin spoke.

"So what have we got? Beast Boy since you were last to arrive you will go first then Starfire then me, Cyborg and lastly Raven."

"Ok well I went and spoke to some of the animals around the area and all they know is that whenever anything about the ghost zone is around them there instincts tell them to flee." Beast Boy said

"Ok good Starfire?"

"Well friend Robin I was unable to gather much information other than that some people know that portals into that Zone for ghosts are green swirls."

"Good, well I found out that the most active spot for these portals is believed to be in the Bermuda Triangle. Cyborg?"

"Well I found some quite interesting articles about a family in Amity Park." He walked over to the computer and uploaded the news articles in to the computer and read out. "The town's resident ghost hunters Madeline and Jack Fenton claimed they had built a man-made portal in to the ghost zone."

"Good contact them and get them here as soon as possible we could use their help."

"I'm sorry Robin that is impossible due to this." He said while putting the second article on to the screen for the others to read.

"They are dead?" Robin asked

"Yes it seems that only their children survived but there has been no sign of them since the incident."

"Ok, Raven?"

"Well I found out that it is the flipped version of our reality sod if someone destroyed it our world would be destroyed too. But other than that nothing."

Robin looked thoughtful. "Ok let's get pizza and discus this later."

The others nodded knowing that when Robin wanted to think over something it was a troublesome thing.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT own either Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

Hello sorry for the late up date had writers block. any who thank you for commenting so far and keep it up it helps red me of the demon known to most as writers block.

* * *

Titan Tower

Robin's P.O.V

This new predicament with the ghosts worried me, not only could we not hit the ghosts but the fact they even existed startled me and even Raven our supernatural expert knew next to nothing about the place they came from. So I ended up in my detective mode not paying attention to anything while we heeded to the tower's garage. While we were in the elevator Cyborg suddenly spoke startling everyone except me although Raven only winced in shock.

"Err Robin it's only 12:30 and we just had breakfast I think it is too early for lunch and since there are no problems around the city why don't we do our own thing for a while?"

"Ok but tell me where you're going first, all of you."

"I will go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed at an unimaginable high pitch, excitement thick in her voice.

"I'll go to the arcade and play some games?" Beast Boy stated in a questioningly tone.

"I need some more parts for the T-Car to give it a tune up so I'll go from garage to garage." Cyborg half yelled.

"What about you Raven?" Robin asked turning his head to look at her knowing when she did not know something she would go to a bookstore.

"I'm going to check out a new book store down town, I hear they have some rare books."

Robin nodded trying to think of where he should go when he was interrupted from his thoughts by Starfire asking a question in her usual up-beat tone.

"Friend Robin would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

Ravens P.O.V

When Starfire asked that question we all stared at Robin with smirks, although mine was hidden, as Robins face went crimson at her question. After 5 minutes he answered.

"Yes Starfire I would like to come with you." He stated as the elevator reached the garage.

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed rising another meter in to the air. After Robin coaxed Starfire down we all got in to the T-car and drove off each of us being dropped off at our chosen destinations. First were Starfire and Robin then Beast Boy and then me. I was dropped off just in front of the new book store; it had black bricks and a wooden sign with _Phantasm_ written in purple. I looked at the name of the store for about 5 minutes. _Phantasm, another word for ghost or phantom why would they call themselves that?_

After I shook the thoughts away I pushed the door open to hear a chime as the door opened. I stepped in and looked around the inside not as different from the outside except the inside had dozens of book shelves and a desk with a till. What shocked me the most was what or rather who I saw at the till; it was a girl about 19 years old with bright orange hair and sky blue eyes. She had a huge grin on her face as she talked to the customers. Her grin sent shivers down to my spine it wasn't one of those grins I saw on evil people every other week, no, it was the grin of someone who was enjoying themselves and did not suite the shop at all.

Jazz's/Psychologia's P.O.V

I was in our book shop known as Phantasm which we started about a year ago but due to the fact that Danny worked at Pizza Plaza was run and managed by me and Sam. I was in the process of ringing up a book that a customer wanted to buy when a chime sounded out announcing the arrival of another visitor. When I looked to see the face of who came in I saw a cloaked figure come through the door. The cloak was dark blue and held up by a red jewel with a black raven in said crystal; although the hood was up I could see the amethyst eyes shining in the dim light. It was at this moment when Sam decided to take over at the till announcing her arrival with a groan and facial expression recognised as _kill everything_.

Ravens P.O.V

As soon as the new face appeared my outlook on the shop brightened seeing as the girl who slumbered in was wearing nothing but black with some purple here and there. Two things stood out immediately to me one she was wearing steel plated combat boots and two she had a death glair that would send Trigon himself running for the cover of banishment.

Suddenly she spoke "Jazz time to switch Jobs!" she down right screamed at the orange headed girl now identified as Jazz.

Jazz stood up, nodded and added "Sam people come here for quiet not to hear your usual hated outlook on life." Jazz said in a calming voice which caused the girl Sam to cringe and look around the room at all the boys giving her a look with hearts in their eyes.

"I beg to differ." She whispered this caused Jazz to smile and whisper something in to her ears. In response Sam blushed.

Sam's/ Nightshade's P.O.V

Jazz smiled and leaned in towards my ear and whispered. "Be careful if Danny walk in he might get jealous." I smiled secretly at the thought; even after 2 years and the death of our families me and Danny still loved each other, and Jazz knew it. I tried to hide my thoughts of the subject but I knew I was blushing.

Jazz's/Psychologia's P.O.V

I knew that would cheer her up. I took a quick glimpse over my shoulder to see the cloaked figure walking towards us. _Where have I seen her before? _I thought.

Ravens P.O.V

I walked up to them seeing that they owned the place to see if they could help me find what I was looking for.

"Hello, I'm Raven of the Teen Titans and was just wondering if you could help me find books on a curtain subject?"

Sam's/ Nightshade's P.O.V

_Raven, THE Raven of THE TEEN TITANS wow. _Sam thought as she stared at Raven with a slack jaw.

Jazz's/Psychologia's P.O.V

_Ok I was not expecting that._ I looked at Sam and saw she was still reeling from the news. So I decided to talk to her.

Ravens P.O.V

At first I thought me identifying myself had sent the two from shock when Jazz visibly shook herself from her shock and spoke in a business-like fashion.

"Of course what type of information are you looking for?"

After hearing her co-worker speak Sam was knocked back in to reality.

"Well have you seen the news report about the attack on the gorilla last night?" They both nodded in unison.

"Ok so I was wondering if you have any books about The ghost zone?" I questioned already knowing they would say no at both the facts they were staring at each other with questioning looks and two if I hadn't then I doubted they would.

Sam's/ Nightshade's P.O.V

Me and Jazz stared at each other and talked through our telekinesis, a newly acquired power we all received.

*_What should we say? JAZZ!*_

_*I don't know we do have books on the ghost zone but Danny said to call him if someone asked What do you think?*_

_*I think you just answered your own question call Danny and ask.*_

I walked over to the Phone while Jazz told Raven what we were doing.

"Raven we do indeed have books on the subject of the ghost zone but due to certain restrictions we have to ask upper management if it is ok for you to view them, is this ok?"

Ravens P.O.V

A first I was silent; _They actually have information about the ghost zone?_ I nodded and suddenly realised the sudden appearance of murmurs from what I guessed was the more frequent visitors. One of them stood up and asked.

"Jazz I thought you and Sam both owned and managed this shop by yourselves, so who is your upper management?"

Jazz visibly tensed before relaxing and answering them.

"Well you see this is a shop owned by me, Sam and our brother who is our upper management as he was the one who got all these books in the first place." She stated calmly.

Sam's/ Nightshade's P.O.V

The phone was ringing while Jazz explained about the management of our shop but without mentioning Danny's name.

"Hello, Sam? What's wrong you never call from the shops number?"

"Danny, someone is asking about books on the ghost zone what do we do?"

"Ok calm down, first who is it asking about them?"

"Raven of the teen titans."

"Really? Wow. Let me think for a second."

"Ok but hurry up."

The silence on the phone was unbearable until…

"I've got it here are the conditions to what she has to agree to if she wants to see them…

Ravens P.O.V

I heard heavy footsteps as Sam now returned with a stern look on her face.

"Our manager has decided because you are with the teen titans he will allow you to see the books, If you agree to certain conditions. First: you are not allowed to remove the books from the premises Second: Either me or jazz has to be with you while you are reading the books and Third: you are not allowed to discuss any of the information you discover in the books with anyone except for your team members. What do you say?"

The conditions startled me yeah I was expecting the first two but not the last what exactly did these books say.

"I agree." I said out plainly

Jazz's/Psychologia's P.O.V

"Ok who do you want to accompany you to the lower level to look at the books as it is up to you?"

Raven looked between us before pointing towards me and stating she would like me to do it and with that I took her to the stairs unlocked the grate protecting the stairs from anyone and led he down to the books she was looking for.

* * *

Okay what do you think and i have a question. Would you like to see Dani make an appearance? answer in you comment.

And two should i give them cloaks inspired by raven but different colours for each. Black for Danny, White for Dani, Green for Sam and light- blue for Jazz again answer in comments

Word of warning i may ignore your views if i fell that it would adapt the story better if i did do it.

Till Next time have fun and live life to the fullest


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Had the worst case of writer's block in the history of creation.**

**Anywho here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Pizza Plaza

Danny's/Phantoms P.O.V

It had been almost 2 hours since the call from Sam. I knew that sooner or later the Teen Titans would show up in their Heroic glory. I smiled knowing that if I asked the right questions I could kill two birds with one stone. Testing both Ravens loyalty towards my conditions and if they knew anything.

I heard a loud argument above my head on the second floor. I smiled and walked up and towards the table of the five heroes.

Robin's P.O.V

The information I had received from Raven scared me. Well not really but it still affected me. I mean ghosts, an entire dimensional plain for dead people? Was it even possible? Then about the ghost-boy who single-handedly defeated the ghost king and his armies. What have we gotten into? I was snapped out of my stupor when our usual waiter appeared to take our order. He was a strange boy about 17 years old and had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello again guys. I saw the news report this morning and wondered if you knew anything else about this organization?"

Ravens P.O.V

I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what I read in that one book.

_Flashback_

_I put down the book on the ghost zone and picked up the book labelled 'KNOWN GHOSTS' I turned to the page on the ghost king and read until I came across one sentence that smashed my thoughts and emotions then and there. The sentence read 'Pariah Dark king of ghosts was feared as a god in many realms and is said to have actually scared Trigon the terrible into leaving a dimension under his rein' he scared my father?_

_ I turned the page and again gasped at the knowledge on the page about a ghost simply named Phantom 'Phantom, or as called by many ghost-boy, is a mystery to many, even residents of the ghost-zone. Many ghosts claim he single-handedly defeated Pariah Dark and his armies.'_

_End of Flashback_

Someone stronger than a person who even scared father. I knew if I told Robin this he would flip which is why I left out the part about the king scaring Trigon.

As Danny asked the question I remembered the conditions I made and panicked.

Danny's/Phantoms P.O.V

I was surprised when Raven whispered something to Robin and immediately a look of deep thought passed onto his face.

"Robin you okay? You look in deep thought." I asked using all the trust I had gained over my time here.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry Danny. We know only that the ghost zone is an organization comprised of people with special abilities." He answered.

I immediately knew he knew something and smiled moving onto my second question.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

He looked up at this and just shrugged and shook his head.

"Honestly I'm not sure."

Later at Danny's/Sam's/Jazz's apartment

Danny's/Phantoms P.O.V

I was working on one of my inventions when Jazz came running down with a smile on her face. Sam followed carrying a small shopping bag.

"What's with the smile? And what is in the bag?" I asked.

"We were thinking that since our ghost forms look so similar to our human forms we should wear these." Sam said pulling out three cloaks that looked surprisingly like Raven's only longer.

I smiled and transformed with the others. I placed the black cloak on and attached the green jewel with my symbol on it while Sam placed a green cloak on and attached a black jewel with a nightshade flower in neon green. Jazz slipped on a blue cloak and attached a light blue jewel with a green and black book on it.

After we admired our new looks our ghost senses went off. We smiled at each other, pulling up our hoods so that only our glowing neon eyes were visible, and flew off towards one of the many long roads in Jump City.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Titan Tower

Ravens P.O.V

I had been meditating in my room since we had got back. The thought still scared me, people that have remained after their death. I was just reaching the part where I was thinking about this mysterious Phantom when of course the alarms went off turning my room red. I met the others in the common room.

"Johnny Rancid is downtown terrorising as usual. Titans Go!" Robin yelled our signature battle cry.

Robin's P.O.V

We looked at Johnny Rancid with shock he was terrorizing as usual, shooting random parts of buildings yelling about how no one messes with Johnny Rancid. We were about to drop down and face him when we heard a new motorcycle sound. We all turned, including Johnny to see a motor bike with 2 riders. The bike looked like it was from the fifties with a black circle with a neon green number 13 in it. The riders themselves looked out of their time one was a girl with green hair and red eyes she was wearing a red jacket and skirt and a purple scarf. The man had blond hair and glowing green eyes he was wearing a grey waist coat.

"Who dares distract Johnny Rancid?"

"Johnny? What's with the freak shooting at random thinking he's so powerful?" The girl asked to the driver.

"Freak? FREAK? You people are calling me a freak when you're the ones glowing. How dare you pale ugly girl?" Johnny Rancid Retorted. The man on the bike, face turned to one of pure rage.

"How dare you threaten my kitty? You will pay for that twerp. Shadow attack!" the rider yelled.

The shadows below him morphed and flew out of the ground. Forming a floating black mass with neon green glowing eyes. It roared and shot towards Johnny rancid and flew threw his bike. The bike spat out green sparks and exploded sending Rancid flying towards a wall.

We jumped down and struck a pose.

"Who are you?" I yelled

"More annoying squirts? I'll humour you just because I'm nice. My name is Johnny. Johnny Thirteen. This is my girlfriend Kitty and my bad luck shadow." The man now identified as Johnny thirteen said motioning to the girl and the floating black blob.

"Now just because I've told you who I am you tell me who you are." He said with a smirk.

"Dude how do you not know who we are? We're the teen titans." Beast boy said puffing out his chest.

"The who now?" Beast Boy visibly deflated. Before he had a chance to reply to that I spoke up.

"Ok Johnny Thirteen where do you come from and who do you work for?" I asked.

"I don't work for anyone and I come from the ghost zone." He said with a frown. "Me and kitty here are looking for a friend of ours"

Everyone froze. _Another ghost well three but still what is going on? _I smiled and relaxed a bit seeing that he meant no harm.

"Who are you looking for we might be able to help?" I asked. He smiled.

"We're looking for a ghost named Phantom." His smile grew in to a grin while mine was replaced by a slack jaw.

Ravens P.O.V

_Phantom? This Ghost knows Phantom? _I found myself asking a question before I could stop myself.

"Do you mean Phantom as in the ghost who defeated the ghost king single-handedly?"

"Yes that one." Johnny 13 said smiling.

"Who?" beast boy asked. _I forgot that I only told robin about him and the ghost king._

"I'll tell you later!" Robin Said suddenly serious. "We'll help you find him bu..." robin was cut off by a loud echoey voice.

"Hello Johnny 13 and you to Kitty. Great to see you again." We all turned round to see a cloaked figure. The cloak looked like mine except for it was pitch black. _Is that guy copying me?_ The cloak being held up by a neon green clasp with a P inside of a D in black on it. Through the pulled up hood I could only see a pair of glowing neon green eyes. He was accompanied by two other cloaked figures. One in green with a black jewel with a flower in neon green on it, the same neon green eyes poking out of the hood. The second with a blue cloak with a light blue jewel with a green and black book on it.

"Ah Phantom, Psychologia and Nightshade just the people I was looking for!" Johnny bellowed. At that moment Johnny Rancid decided to get up and shout at 13 and Kitty.

"You what did you do to my bike?" he said staggering towards 13. At this action Psychologia seemed to get mad at both Johnny's. Her voice seemed female.

"Johnny 13 what did you do? And why is this rejected punk rocker mad at you?" Beast Boy smiled at the reject punk comment.

"Who are you? And how dare you call me a reject?" at this thirteen and kitty seemed to get paler and they rid their bike behind cyborg. He raised an eyebrow asking the silent question.

"That's Phantoms older sister!" he hissed at us. We turned around to see a very annoyed Phantom well; he looked annoyed although we could only see his eyes. In the blink of an eye he vanished and appeared right in front of Rancid making him jump.

"That is my older sister and you will treat her respectively before, I decide to knock you in to the ghost zones prison and at the mercy of walker. Who sentence's people to 1000 years for just wearing pink socks on a Friday so if you don't want that run and turn yourself in!" Rancid started to shack and ran towards the police station as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Now Johnny why were you looking for me?"

"There's a ghost meeting and you have to be there as they are talking about you."

With a sigh Phantom raised his arm and with a swift swing teleported them away.

"Well that was dramatic?" Cyborg said.

* * *

What do you think? Writ in the Reviews what you thought


End file.
